Elkins
by Katrin Van Helsing
Summary: OK Due to overridding demand I have decided to write a sequal to The Truth about Dean Winchester and here it is Just why did John and Elkins fall out why over Dean of course Read the events that nearly cost Dean his life.
1. Chapter 1

Elkins

Disclaimer: I have no claims to the show Supernatural, the characters or themes, I just like to play with the characters, tease, torture, caress and the rest!! Don't shoot the writer!

You don't have to read The Truth about Dean Winchester but it really would help.

CHAPTER 01

* * *

Previously: Dean grinned maybe everything would be ok even if he was a dhampir. Jim heard him say I want one framed for blackmail purposes as he watched Dean go back to sleep. Jim nodded to Bobby it's not going to be easy hiding this from other hunters is it. Bobby replied with a shake of his head - No it would not be easy. Dean would have a tough life ahead, maybe tougher then anyone else and no matter what he did, if other hunters ever found out, Dean would be hunted without mercy for to other hunters he would be a monster. Jim and Bobby could only hope that Dean managed to hide his bloodlust in the hunt so that everyone thought he was just a very very good hunter following his father's footsteps chasing a demon who killed his mother and destroyed his family's normal life, and not a dhampir surviving by killing every evil monster he could get his hands on, while chasing the demon.

In the coming years Jim and Bobby would only say when people asked them what made a great hunter such as the growing legend of the Winchesters. Jim would reply that the Demon choose the wrong Family to mess with and that it was the Demon's greatest mistake and yes that was true. Neither Jim or Bobby would point out, even when they found out about Sam demon related abilities, that the Demon greatest mistake was not choosing the wrong family but choosing the wrong child. Actually they had to thank him for helping to create a hunter named Dean Winchester, for without the Demon's intervention Dean would have ended up like any other dhampir either a crazy killer or dead! But I guess the biggest joke of all was that while Bobby, Jim and later Elkins knew about Dean, the Demon did not until one night they met at a cabin but that and what else happened to Dhampir Dean is another story and this is it.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

You all remember that statement John said in Season 1 episode Dead Man's Blood - Quote "We had a falling out" well that was the understatement of the Millennium and really it's all Bobby's fault.

You know the old saying "The Path to Hell is paved with good intentions" well Bobby would always rue the day he suggested that John and Dean might need a little extra training, and pointed them in the direction of a hunter called Elkins. Now there was nothing wrong with telling John that Elkins could help him, but if Bobby had foreseen the dangers of sending John to Elkins's, he would have never had sent him there infact he might have tied him to a chair to make sure he did not go or at least he did not take Dean with him.

Elkins Cabin was really just like Bobby's house only smaller and with different books in it. It was when he glanced at a few titles that Dean realized the reason that Bobby had suggested that this was the hunter to know, because he seemed to specialize in vampires. Now to Dean who was still on a mixed diet of regular food and blood packs (but only one, once a month), this was exactly the kind of guy who might be able to help him learn to deal, but being Dean he was hesitant to actually come out and say Hi I'm a dhampir. Let alone ask such questions as he needed actual answers for such as Will I be able to live on real food, how can I control my bloodlust a little more, and most importantly Is there a cure??? No Dean figured that instead he would start reading and learning all about vampires which he personally figured did not exist anymore. Anyway he had John to back him now so he figured he would be OK. Now Dean had rarely admitted to being wrong and his standard sentence of "I'm the eldest so I am always right", would work with Sammy unfortunately it might not work here in either of those two taken for granted statements because not only was there a vampire nest about to move into the locality but Elkins was good actually very good and John well he was about to make the biggest mistake of his life, ok I take that back the second biggest mistake of his life after the one where he tried to hunt down his eldest son that is! (Author's note - Read The Truth About Dean Winchester)

I guess it all started as soon as John knocked on the door of Elkins cabin. Elkins had already got a phone call from Bobby to say the Winchesters where coming but when he opened the door all he saw was a man and a nice looking car parked out front. Cautiously he said Yes.. I'm John Winchester, I'm told you can help me hunt better. Cheerfully Elkins invited him in and said well you've learnt one thing right always be careful noticing that John was carrying a shotgun and was obviously armed to the hilt. Elkins laughed and John smiled maybe this man could teach him and his sons a little more about hunting. John glanced around the cabin and took in all the books. This reminds me of Bobby's you a demon expert too. No didn't Bobby tell you Elkins thought yup leave it to Bobby to leave out important information. No said John If not demons what??? he asked. Vampires smiled Elkins. Maybe it was the glance that passed over John's face that triggered off Elkins spider sense or maybe the smile that did not reach his eyes.

Anyway Elkins shook off the feeling, if Bobby thought this guy was on the right side then he was on the right side. So when do I get to meet the boys, Bobby said you had two eager hunters growing up. John silently cursed Bobby for he was in two minds over whether this was a good idea in the beginning, now he was thinking it might not be a good idea at all and was sorely tempted to drive away but all thoughts seemed to freeze when there was another knock on the door. This one was quieter and seemed lower down and when Elkins opened it, he saw why. There was a kid obviously concealing a weapon behind his back but appearing sweet and smiling and young. You must be Dean, Yes Sir well come on in and settle down and where's your brother? He's out in the car Dean answered after looking at his dad to see if everything was ok. When John nodded Dean smiled again and offered to bring in Sam and some stuff from the car. Elkins smiled so young and yet in him he had to admit was a great hunter. After some more introductions and Elkins showing them their room, everyone settled down to dinner, Elkins specialty whatever happened to be in the fridge at the time. It was then that Elkins suggested that Dean take off the coat that he still had on. Dean had been busy settling Sam down and helping bring in the weapons from the car.

There sitting at the table Elkins got the shock of his life when Dean took off his coat. He had never seen one, he had read about them, he even had some descriptions of how to make them, but the ingredients where rare and some not even Elkins thought existed any more, but there it was, Elkins was sure of it and that terrified him. Elkins thought fast and usually on his feet but this knocked even him for six. Here he was only a few minutes ago dreaming of turning Dean into his prodigy, now he was thinking of how he was going to kill him without his father or brother finding out and all because of the pendent that Dean never took off and was now in plain sight hanging round his neck. Then a thought struck him maybe the boy did not know what he was wearing, maybe the pendent was a thrift shop find or he thought it was a lucky charm. So Elkins thought of how he could find out the truth of the matter while not alerting one of the Winchesters as to what was going on, so he decided to make desert - ice cream coffee flavored ice cream. After getting Dean to help clear off the main course dishes he asked him to help dish out dessert. Dean thought he was in heaven and determined to help out as much as possible. It was during dinner that he decided that this specialist on vampires might be just the right guy to help him learn about his future and how to control his vampire side, he dreamed wistfully of maybe even finding a cure in one of the many ancient tomes (books) he saw lying around the cabin, so he obviously was doing his best to keep on Elkins good side and therefore took every opportunity to help out.

In the kitchen Elkins pointed to where the bowls where kept and started dealing out some ice cream, when he asked Dean to see if everyone liked coffee or vanilla ice cream, so off Dean rushed to ask and did not think that there was another reason why Elkins had wanted him out of the kitchen. Yes Elkins sent him out and while he was getting the decisions which for Sammy took ages as Elkins had known it would and he changed his mind three times finally asking just the question that Elkins knew Sam would i.e. What does coffee ice cream taste like? Dean shrugged his shoulders and went back into the kitchen, Dad wants Coffee, Sam asks what it tastes like so could he have a little of both and he was just about to say he wanted coffee, when Elkins interrupted him and asked well why don't you have a taste Dean. Really thanks said Dean as he took a big scoop of coffee ice cream and shoved it into his mouth. The instant he put it in his face went yuck, it tasted awful, truly terrible, and he swallowed it with difficulty. Don't like it eh, well it's not to everyone's taste, I'll give you vanilla OK. Thanks, I think I need to go to the bathroom excuse me. Dean reached the bathroom just in time for the ice cream to leave his stomach, it tasted horrible and he couldn't seem to hold it down. He decided that from then on no more coffee ice cream. He quietly returned to find everyone chatting merrily, about a werewolf hunt not that far away and Dean settled down to eat his vanilla ice cream and watched his dad and Sam enjoy the coffee ice cream saying it was delicious.

It was then that Elkins said it was probably time to turn in since they had a long day tomorrow and werewolf hunt to get ready for, John's first test as a hunter Elkins's joked, at that John snorted and said he'd hunted werewolves before and done quite nicely at it. We'll see was all Elkins said before retiring after he made sure that the Winchesters where asleep, the doors where salted and his weapons where ready just in case Dean popped in for a snack in the middle of the night. Yes Elkins had figured it out and he was not happy about it. The boy was good and he phoned Bobby to actually see if he was still alive after the Winchesters had visited. Of course he did not tell that to Bobby, he just told him that the Winchesters had arrived and everything was fine. No the fewer hunters that knew about what Elkins was about to do the better, and the list right now had only one name on it - his. It was sad the boy had potential but he was a dhampir the ice cream confirmed it, after some holy water, salt and garlic powder had been added that is. The fact that the boy could not keep it down also confirmed his dhampir status. A real shame the Winchesters looked like they would make great hunters and two of them would, just Dean wasn't on that list. Elkins decided he would kill Dean Winchester while his father hunted the werewolf. Now all he had to do was stop Sam from finding out until it was too late. Say maybe a water spirit that he knew of close by would give a great reason for Dean's death.

Now all he had to do was send Dean Winchester back to Hell where he belonged.


	2. Chapter 2

Elkins

Disclaimer: I have no claims to the show Supernatural, the characters or themes, I just like to play with the characters, tease, torture, caress and the rest!! Don't shoot the writer!

You don't have to read The Truth about Dean Winchester but it really would help.

CHAPTER 02

* * *

Previously: Now all he had to do was send Dean Winchester back to Hell where he belonged.

Elkins decided that he would start the next morning always being careful not to tip off any of the Winchesters. First of all he needed to be their friends, he needed to be the wolf in sheep's clothing so starting the very next morning he made friends and it was so easy. He soon realized that Dean wanted to help, in fact every time he needed something Dean would seem to magically appear and easily find what he wanted even though Dean had only been in the house a few days, he had already memorized where the books where, and their titles. John seemed pleased that Dean and Elkins seemed to be getting on very well to the extent that he would allow Elkins to watch Dean practice some of the time while he was busy making silver bullets for the werewolf hunt in a few days. Elkins had also done a lot of background digging so he was pretty sure that he knew who the werewolf was and all John needed to do was make sure and then on the night he transformed kill him. A simple job that Elkins made sure would keep John busy for at least a week getting there and back of course after doing the job. So Elkins prepared for the week with meticulous care, encouraging Dean that he could soon take on solo hunts say simple ones for starters and much to John's dismay Elkins suggested to him that a certain water demon might be a good start. Now what John did not know until later was that Elkins had made sure when he mentioned it that Dean was within earshot in the kitchen so when John said that he was not sure that Dean was ready yet, Elkins had expected Dean to come in and argue the point but he didn't. Elkins was sure he had heard but didn't dare suggest the hunt again for fear that John would decide not to take the werewolf on and if Elkins wanted one thing it was for John to go on that werewolf hunt - It would give Elkins all the time he needed to dispose of Dean.

So about the forth day Elkins was right up there, the plan was on the go and while John the night before had been cleaning guns, unbeknown to John, Elkins had been cleaning his knives. Now Elkins knew that to kill a dhampir the knife had to be blessed and made of solid silver and it also had to go straight though the heart actually cutting the heart in two. Then the body had to be salted and burned with the head separated from the body. He also knew that Dean was good so he would have to wait a few days so that he trusted him instead of watching his every move. Here Elkins believed that Sam would be of help, Dean spent a lot of time with Sam and that would leave Elkins time to prepare. His plan was simple he would wait about two days, then make a nice supper and make sure that the children's meals had a sedative in them enough to put them to sleep for a few hours. In that time he would kill Dean and deal with the body, then when Sam woke up he would play the part of a kind adult helping Sam look for his brother. Elkins would have to remember to leave some of Dean's items washed up on the lakeside to give the impression that Dean had gone to deal with the water demon alone. Of course he expected John and Sam to grieve and he would appear at least very very sad and try to help them understand that sometimes hunts go wrong, very wrong. He happily thought that one day they might understand how much he had really helped them, why he thought he was saving their lives, it was obvious to any vampire hunter that Dean was learning all he could and then he would kill his own father when he could teach him no more, and turn his brother into his slave. Elkins decided that he really was doing the Winchesters the best favor ever by killing Dean.

One had to admit Elkins planned well and none of the Winchesters thought anything was wrong. So it was really lucky that the day after John left on the werewolf hunt, a nest of vampires decided to move into what they thought would become their territory. Of course they realized that first they would have to remove the guy who they giggled thought he know about vampires i.e. Elkins. Now to a strange twist of fate instead of jumping straight in and tearing Elkins throat out, their leader decided to watch him a little, since Elkins seemed to have company. The Leader of this particular nest was a old vampire, nearly 500 years and he had survived that long by being careful. So after realizing that Elkins had the company of Dean and Sam, he paused to study. This attitude did not please his second in command who wanted to get things done with quickly. Both vampires decided to settle the argument by watching the cabin for a night together. The second in command Rachael was not happy, she like to kill and children where a specialty of hers. While the leader Charles was carefully, too careful for Rachael's taste. Rachael was about to tell him so when Dean on one of the many chores Elkins set him to keep him busy but more to keep him tired, came out of the cabin to fetch some wood and Rachael saw him and suddenly all she could see was a future mate. Unfortunately for her, Charles saw a new second in command, maybe even a son when Dean looked straight at them and hurried into the cabin.

Yes suddenly both Rachael and Charles agreed (rare as it was), that Elkins would die but that child would become a part of the nest, so they watched and waited and draw up a plan to kill Elkins, and capture Dean. The vampires soon realized that the way to Dean was as Elkins already knew though Sam. So they decided that the simplest way to get Dean to come to them and agree to join them would be to capture Sam, so the vampires began to plan a new idea while Elkins who was so busy planning Dean's death had not noticed the new nest moving in, was also planning. It appeared that everyone wanted Dean and this was only the first day after John had left.

Dean himself was trying to make Elkins feel OK, mainly because he felt that Elkins was hiding something from him. Figuring things out was Dean's specialty, and he could feel that Elkins was hiding something like he could feel what Sam wanted or how he was, but even he on the night he went to get wood realized something was watching him and he could not shake the feeling that something was very wrong, so he sharpened his knives and cleaned his guns. Dean figured if anything was coming such as the water demon, he would be ready. Of course this had the reverse effect on Elkins who figured he had slipped up and would have to move his plan to tonight instead of tomorrow, Yes Elkins decided right after Dean told him he thought something was out there watching, that he would have to prepare tonight's supper very carefully.

Next Chapter: The Vampires Strike and so does Elkins!


	3. Chapter 3

Elkins

Disclaimer: I have no claims to the show Supernatural, the characters or themes, I just like to play with the characters, tease, torture, caress and the rest!! Don't shoot the writer!

You don't have to read The Truth about Dean Winchester but it really would help.

CHAPTER 03

* * *

Previously: Dean himself was trying to make Elkins feel OK, mainly because he felt that Elkins was hiding something from him. Figuring things out was Dean's specialty, and he could feel that Elkins was hiding something like he could feel what Sam wanted or how he was, but even he on the night he went to get wood realized something was watching him and he could not shake the feeling that something was very wrong, so he sharpened his knives and cleaned his guns. Dean figured if anything was coming such as the water demon, he would be ready. Of course this had the reverse effect on Elkins who figured he had slipped up and would have to move his plan to tonight instead of tomorrow, Yes Elkins decided right after Dean told him he thought something was out there watching, that he would have to prepare tonight's supper very carefully.

Elkins wanted the children to sleep several hours so he made sure there was enough sedative in their helpings to make sure they would get a good night's sleep, well at least one of them. To make sure Dean went to sleep quickly he also added a little garlic powder to it also. Unfortunately for everybody Elkins meal worked well and soon after sitting down to watch some television both children where asleep on the sofa. Maybe it was the way that they where huddled together that made Elkins stop for a second but reasoning that he was doing everyone a favor, Elkins picked up Dean and carried him out to the shed, lying him down on the top of his work table. He figured there was no need to tie him down because he was out and was going to be out for several hours and there where signs and sigils on the shed to keep him in. After Elkins had laid Dean out on the table, he decided that his next step just in case this took more time then he thought, was to move Sam into his bed so that he would think that everything was ok in the morning.

It was when Elkins got back into the living room that he realized something was wrong, Sam was missing, but that could not be the kid was out, and then he turned round to face Charles and realized further that he was in a lot of trouble and so was Sam. Charles gave him a evil smile, Don't worry Sam will be fine, you should worry about yourself. At that Elkins found out that he was surrounded and outnumbered, worse to say he was also unarmed and that was not good. In fact, Elkins figured this was his last night and it would have been, if Rachael had not stepped in and stop the three vampires that where beating him unconscious. Just before darkness claimed him, Rachael held his head and said - Send Dean to us, and move out, Sammy will be waiting, if he comes quickly and oh yes thanks for drugging them for us. I'm going to enjoy this Charles, I'm going to enjoy this very much.

The next thing Elkins knew it was morning and he could hear noises coming from the shed. Elkins limped to the shed and paused at the door, he was now armed having made sure to pick up a silver knife before coming to the shed. Elkins banged on the door to get Dean's attention, which he did, stand away from the door Dean, and get back up on the table. Elkins let me out, what the Hell is going on?, where's Sam, - ELKINNNS answer me. Stand away from the door Dean and do as I say or your not getting out and .. Elkins paused how was he going to do this, he had to kill Dean and then go after Sam and somehow rescue him. Normally this would have been easy but the beating had taken it's toll on Elkins, it would take him hours to find the nest that he now knew had moved into the area, and by that time he would not be able to fight anything let alone a vampire. Dean getting tired of the silence began banging on the door again, this did shake Elkins out of his thoughts and he said to Dean move away from the door, I'm coming in.

Slowly Elkins opened the door watching Dean move back. Get onto the table Dean, don't make this hard on yourself, now lie down. Elkins are you mad what have you done to Sam. Your friends took him. My friends Dean asked what friends I don't know anyone here. Dean was desperate to figure a way out of this but so far he his mind was coming up empty, Elkins was doing a very good job of blocking the closed door and without knowing what happened to Sam, Dean was facing a very uncomfortable time so he decided that the best move might be to play for time, so slowly at first he backed away and got onto the table, but he refused to lie down. He sat there on the table hoping for Elkins to make a mistake and give him a opportunity to escape. The only problem was however badly Elkins was hurt, he was no fool.

Your friends, Elkins shouted the vampires. At that Dean jumped off the table, Vampires have Sam, we have to find him rescue him. Maybe it was the sincerity and slight touch of fear in Dean's voice that gave Elkins pause, reminded him of the way Dean always took care of Sammy making sure he was ok, and maybe if Dean had not moved slightly to the door he would have maybe voiced his thoughts and regrets but Dean moved seeing a opportunity and Elkins responded on automatic, grabbing Dean before he could escape and putting the knife right across his throat. I'll make this quick, then go visit your friends, don't worry I won't tell them what you are, sighed Elkins realizing for the first time that this was the hardest kill he had done so far, maybe he was going soft he thought as he started to press the knife further into Dean's neck preparing to slice it though in one swift motion.

Now Dean knew his error, Elkins had figured it out, how he did not know but he had and now he was going to die. He silently prepared for the killing blow, Elkins had him so he could not move and could get no leverage either, there was no way he could escape. He just hoped that Elkins would rescue Sam, and it was that thought that made Dean willing to fight to his very last breath, for he knew even now that Elkins was in no condition to fight a nest of vampires alone, he would have to wait till John returned and that was a week away about. The thought of Sam being held by vampires for a week made Dean talk, try to reason. Wait, Please he said, Look I know what I am, you know what I am but my brother doesn't and he's just waiting for me and you to rescue him so can't this wait until he's safe... Dean tried to put on a cocky smile but it's very difficult when you have a knife to your throat. Now he waited what seemed like a eternity for Elkins to decide, would he cut his throat or help him to rescue his brother and then cut his throat. Both ended with Dean being dead but at least in one Sam was safe.

Seeing Elkins hesitate just drawing a thin line of blood across his throat, Dean relaxed his muscles trying to show he was not about to attack or try to escape again. Then he continued speaking. Look all I care about is Sam, after we rescue him and I make sure he's ok and will stay that way, I'll do whatever you want. You can fillet me if you want but I need Sam to be OK, he's not like me, he's fully human and a pain in the arse ( he figured maybe a little levity would help push his point), but he's my responsibility and Dean hesitated, I need to make sure he's OK.

Next Chapter: Elkins' s Decision and it's repercussions


	4. Chapter 4

Elkins

Disclaimer: I have no claims to the show Supernatural, the characters or themes, I just like to play with the characters, tease, torture, caress and the rest!! Don't shoot the writer!

You don't have to read The Truth about Dean Winchester but it really would help.

CHAPTER 04

* * *

Previously: Seeing Elkins hesitate just drawing a thin line of blood across his throat, Dean relaxed his muscles trying to show he was not about to attack or try to escape again. Then he continued speaking. Look all I care about is Sam, after we rescue him and I make sure he's ok and will stay that way, I'll do whatever you want. You can fillet me if you want but I need Sam to be OK, he's not like me, he's fully human and a pain in the arse ( he figured maybe a little levity would help push his point), but he's my responsibility and Dean hesitated, I need to make sure he's OK.

Maybe it was Dean's insistence that all he cared about was Sam. It was true that even though Elkins had come across a handful of dampirs in his hunting career, none had been like Dean. Maybe with the amulet Dean could control his bloodlust, and as soon as Elkins thought that he moved the knife a little away from Dean throat and offered a compromise. When the knife moved Dean was ready to accept any deal that meant he could rescue Sam, Sam was his responsibility but what Elkins whispered in his ear gave even Dean a second's pause. A Bonding, that was just ridiculous. If anything happened to Elkins, Dean would be dead but Dean realized he could not refuse. To refuse would leave him dead and Elkins alone to save Sam and he knew that Elkins was in no condition to do that without help. So Dean nodded his head and agreed, he and Elkins would be bonded, if anything happened to Elkins, Dean would suffer the same. Dean knew a little Latin and as Elkins prepared the ritual, he glanced at the proposed deal. Well I see that if anything happens to me you don't even break a sweat, didn't think that was possible to do, I really am taking all the risks here aren't I. Elkins stopped, Dean had allowed himself to be handcuffed, in fact he had placed them on himself, but still Elkins knew dampirs where cunning and deadly. All he said though was Sam needs to be rescued, it's that or nothing. Dean sat down and waited, he was worried about Sam, that worry was not eased when Elkins said, by the way the vampires want to meet you so that is the best time to attack I think, while your in there discussing whatever they want to release Sam.

No, the best time is when I go to deliver whatever it is they want, and make sure that Sam is out of there before they, he laughed, find out they've been double crossed. It was the laugh that made Elkins think he might be wrong, that kind of laugh was usually made by dampirs when they where just about to kill and Dean was moving closer. Elkins turned in a flash but it still took too long before he knew it, Dean had him on one knee with a knife blade at his back and one arm round his neck. Darn Elkins thought the kid is fast and strong and I'm dead he thought but instead of plunging the knife in Dean lent down to Elkins ear and whispered I could kill you now and if you ever put Sam's life in Danger again, I will kill you slowly and painfully, so make darn sure he's OK when my dad gets back or whatever you do to me, I will find a way back, even if I have to crawl out of Hell itself to kill you, understand! Now, let's get this ritual over with, I have vampires to visit. With that Dean let the knife drop and returned to where he was sitting, he also let the handcuffs drop on the floor, with the comment, been able to get out of those since I was 6, giving Elkins who was looking shaken a wide smile.

OK, Elkins rolled up his sleeve to expose his arm and motioned for Dean to come over and do the same. Then Elkins took a knife and cut into his arm so that some of his blood dropped into a bowl, When Dean did the same while Elkins spoke the Latin binding spell, the blood bubbled and steamed and turn black and thick. Then to complete the ritual he lit a match and dropped it into the bowl upon which the blood instantly turned into smoke which both Dean and Elkins breathed in. The Spell will last four days, if anything happens to me your dead understand Dean. Dean's only answer was to walk to the door, as I said I have vampires to visit.

Now the vampires had given Elkins specific directions and Dean followed them to the letter feeling all the time like he was being watched and as he approached the broken down barn, this was confirmed as two vampires came up behind him, covering any hope to escape or to scout round the Barn before going in. They even opened the doors for him. The sight that met Dean's eyes was not the regular Vamps gothic dungeon he had read about and seen in films, no this he wondered how they had managed to make the barn still look dilapidated on the outside, because it was definitely not on the inside in fact, he had seen some grand hotels that looked worse. These vamps liked their comforts he decided. Dean approached what he felt was the strongest one in the group and said, OK what do you want to let my brother go? I'm impressed said Charles you will make a good va... he stopped and looked again at Dean who's eyes started to emit a slight glow, a Dhampir breathed Charles. Yes Charles had finally found the reason why Dean looked so much the hunter, why he would be the perfect son, the perfect vampire because he was already half way there. How How what said Dean. Charles smirked how come your still alive and your brother is human. You know by rights you should be a mad killer by now with no control whatsoever. Maybe I'm better then the rest or maybe I have more control. It doesn't matter, all I am here to ask is what do you want to release Sam and is he alright. You care for him, he's nothing compared to you argued Charles. You could have it all Dean, immortality, money, power. Think for a moment, stay with us, we'll teach you and when your older it's simplistic itself for you to become a master vampire. All you have to do is let the bloodlust win, a few kills is all you need. Then think of the possibilities, you could have anything you want. If I obey you and become what, your bodyguard. No, my son.

What ??? You are perfect Dean, you don't have to get used to hunting , killing, or feeding off humans. Admit it you've drunk human blood, otherwise you would not be this healthy. A smart move staying with hunters, killing with them, very smart, but one day they will find out and then what. Here you would have security, protection and we would teach you all you still need to know. Stay with us. NO! all I am here for is Sam. OK Charles smiled alright if Sam is all you want, then here is the deal. You may visit him tonight, he will be very well taken care of and kept fed and in comfort. Around him Dean could hear the complaints of the other vamps, and he said. Charles moved closer to Dean and whispered all I want for Sam's safe return is, he paused as if considering his options, the life of that hunter, Elkins is his name. You have 3 days Dean. Wait you want me to kill Elkins. In a word Yes, in 3 days time I am going to hold a party and either Elkins or Sam will be, shall we say will be joining us for dinner - Your Choice of menu. Charles laughed and nodded to two vampires who escorted Dean out of the Barn over to a equally sad looking house. On walking though the front door he was greeted with Sam running into his arms. Your here to get me out right Dean. They treating you ok kid, feeding you right. He looked at the two female vamps that where guarding Sam and they nodded and stepped towards Sam. His grip tightened on his brother. Please Dean get me out of here. Calm down Sam, I have it all worked out. Your going to have to stay here a little while longer but then everything's going to be ok. At that the two vampires who brought Dean in said that the time was over and they had to return him to Elkin's house. Dean put on a brave face saying to Sam now you be good, they've promised to treat you ok and I'll be back before the party in three days OK. Sam nodded and Dean watched as one of the female vamps came over and said Sam it's time Dean left now, and it is past your bedtime. Yes Susan. Dean could tell Sam was frightened and only just holding things together and when Susan had left and the other vamp smiled I'm going to enjoy this when you fail Dean, he could not stop himself and in a split second he showed Rachael just what he was capably of by slamming her face into the wall until the other vamps dragged him away. At the noise Charles had hurried in and seeing Dean being dragged off Rachael wanted to know what was going on. Rachael said he went mad but Dean said she threatened Sam. The guards even though they where afraid of Rachael sided with Dean and Charles decided that not only was Dean worth the trouble to get on his side but Rachael would not be allowed anywhere near Sam. Sarah entered at that moment getting a story book, Rachael said the brat can do without it and snatched the book away from Sarah but Charles grabbed her, returned the book and Sarah you are now in sole charge of Sam, you take orders only from me. Sarah nodded and hurried away to read Sam a story. In her short vampire life of about 25 years, she had never seen that look on Charles face. Tom, Richard take Dean back to Elkins. Rachael you are forbidden to enter this house and you are not to go near Sam, I will not lose such a valuable addition to the family. Remember Racheal I made you and I can destroy you. Dean looked at him, I'll be back in three days.

When Dean got back in, Elkins was waiting for him. Well, how did it go and what do they want. Dean fingered a gun on the table. Actually it went pretty well, I even saw Sam, they're treating him well. So, what do they want Dean and how long have we got. Three days, I have three days and Dean picked up the gun, pointing it at Elkins, I have three days to kill you.


	5. Chapter 5

Elkins

Disclaimer: I have no claims to the show Supernatural, the characters or themes, I just like to play with the characters, tease, torture, caress and the rest!! Don't shoot the writer!

You don't have to read The Truth about Dean Winchester but it really would help.

CHAPTER 05

* * *

Previously: When Dean got back in, Elkins was waiting for him. Well, how did it go and what do they want. Dean fingered a gun on the table. Actually it went pretty well, I even saw Sam, they're treating him well. So, what do they want Dean and how long have we got. Three days, I have three days and Dean picked up the gun, pointing it at Elkins, I have three days to kill you.

Dean whatever they said, we can work it out. No said Dean we can't Elkins. It's you or Sam! Now sit down in that chair while I work this out. Elkins had no choice but to sit down. He knew that if he tried to rush Dean, he'd be dead before he got two steps, so he sat and allowed Dean to tie his hands behind his back to the chair. Dean, you can't do this you know that and I know that. Dean sat down in a chair opposite Elkins, placing the gun and the book, Elkins used in the binding in front of him, but said nothing. Before he even started reading he knew what he would find, there was no way out of the binding. He also knew that there where two vampires watching them though the window so he had to make this look good, but they could not hear what he was saying luckily.

Yes, Tom and Richard where watching and when they saw Dean tie Elkins up, they figured everything must be going according to Charles plan i.e. before four nights where out Dean would join the family. Both of them did not really want this as they saw Dean as trouble with a capital T, and also competition, but Charles wanted him so they had to follow orders. When they where satisfied after about two hours of watching Dean reading a ancient book and seeing Elkins not even more a muscle or say a word, they figured they could leave and return to report to Charles.

As soon as they did, Dean felt them leave and stopped reading, really he hadn't been reading for about an hour and a half just turning the pages to look as if he was reading. Elkins picked that up about an hour ago but the vamps believed Dean was reading about vampires and learning as much as he could. When Dean got up and turned towards Elkins, Elkins knew that either Dean had succumb to the dhampir madness or he was about to explain what Elkins suspected, that the vampires had been watching and therefore Dean had needed to act as though he was about to kill Elkins, but now obviously, well hopefully Dean was going to untie him and then they could start planning on how to rescue Sam, especially now that they knew what the vampires wanted.

Elkins wanted silently and was glad when Dean started to untie him. I had to, they where watching, I could feel them. We have to go after Sam and we have to go now, while they are convinced that I am going to kill you Elkins. Dean wait said Elkins. I think we should wait. What said Dean, are you crazy. Vampires have Sam and I am not sure how long they are going to stay convinced that I am going to turn and become the leader's son. We have to go now. No, now more then ever we have to wait Dean. Look I know it won't be easy for you but that is just the point. The vampires will expect a attack tonight but they won't expect you to drag me in alive for them to feast on in three days time. Look I know a lot about vampires and sometimes it is better to make them believe you are following orders. Dean argued but they have Sam and Rachael might convince Charles that I won't do kill you and then what will they do to Sam. I can't just leave him there for three days at the hands of vampires. What if he becomes like me. Elkins put his hand on Dean's shoulder. he realized just how hard it was for Dean. Sam had always been his responsibility and now the poor kid felt like he'd failed. Look Dean if this Charles real wants you to be his son, he'll make sure that Sam is treated OK. Now here is what we'll do. Every time you start to feel them coming I want you to tie me up and make sure they think your waiting for some reason. But what if they come to get you early or ask me why I have not killed you yet asked Dean. Well said Elkins, then you tell them the truth. The Truth asked a suddenly wide eyed Dean. Yup, sometimes Dean it's better to tell a little truth amid the outrageous lies, makes the cover story easier to remember. Simply tell them that you have been looking for a way to break the binding spell I forced on you. If you have to even show them the reality of the situation. And just how do you think I should do that asked Dean.

Elkins picked up a knife and rolling up his sleeve, oh that's simplicity itself, he said as he drew the knife across his arm leaving behind a thin line of blood. Now roll up your sleeve Dean said Elkins, and as Dean rolled it up he saw that a similar cut had appeared on his arm. It's that simple Elkins confirmed but Dean still had that sinking feeling that this was not going to work out as they hoped. Reluctantly Dean agreed they would go after the vampires in three days when Dean was supposed to bring Charles Elkin's head. They spent the next three days settling into a pattern of training, reading, and preparing for what would be they hoped Sam's rescue. What they did not know was that already in the vampires nest things where going wrong in a big way for Sam.

Unfortunately unknown to Dean or Elkins, there where changes happening in the vampire nest. Rachael was not happy and had gathered a few of the other vamps to support her in her belief that Dean would not kill Elkins and that the best thing to do was to kill Sam, and then drag Dean and Elkins in to feast on. Even though a deal was struck between Rachael and Charles or should we say a bet was suggested, the treatment of Sam changed. You see Rachael agreed to agree with Charles if Sam was moved to a different location of Rachael's choosing in the house. The bet was that if Dean did bring Elkins in for the vampires, then Sam would be released and Rachael would be punished and forced to serve as a servant for the next 50 years. If on the other hand Rachael was correct, Charles would kill Dean himself and Rachael would assume the leadership of the nest and celebrate the fact by draining Sam in front of Dean before Charles killed him. You may wonder where Rachael decided to put Sam, well the house has a basement which is flooded with cold water most of the time and this is where Sam suddenly found himself dumped half way though the night with nothing but a thin blanket to protect him. Rachael had it all figured Sam would catch his death of cold well before the three days where over and she would have her revenge against Dean. You see she too was jealous of the attention that he got from Charles and she was disgusted that a dhampir would become part of her (she thought) nest. You will understand by now that Rachael was a jealous bitch with megalomaniacal tendencies and a thirst for blood and torture to rival most dhampirs and a few demons put together.

But of course Dean and Elkins knew nothing of this and the three days passed quickly for all but Dean and Sam. When the three days where over Elkins outlined the plan, really it was very simple, Dean would drag a bound Elkins to the vampire's barn, and leave with Sam or at least appear to. Elkins would try to survive long enough for Dean to return quietly and rescue him, after making sure Sam was in a safe place. Both Dean and Elkins realized that they would have to kill every vamp in the nest otherwise having learnt their scent, the vamps would be able to find them whenever they wanted, not a pretty thought since neither of them wanted to look over their shoulder for the rest of their lives. Of course with a basic plan like this, there was always the possibility of changes but as I said it was a simple plan and as long as Elkins survived the night, Dean would too hopefully.

Next Chapter: The Third night - the vampires nest or Rachael gets what she deserves.


	6. Chapter 6

Elkins

**I am sorry it has taken so long but my computer has been playing up**

Disclaimer: I have no claims to the show Supernatural, the characters or themes, I just like to play with the characters, tease, torture, caress and the rest!! Don't shoot the writer!

You don't have to read The Truth about Dean Winchester but it really would help.

CHAPTER 06

* * *

Previously: But of course Dean and Elkins knew nothing of this and the three days passed quickly for all but Dean and Sam. When the three days where over Elkins outlined the plan, really it was very simple, Dean would drag a bound Elkins to the vampire's barn, and leave with Sam or at least appear to. Elkins would try to survive long enough for Dean to return quietly and rescue him, after making sure Sam was in a safe place. Both Dean and Elkins realized that they would have to kill every vamp in the nest otherwise having learnt their scent, the vamps would be able to find them whenever they wanted, not a pretty thought since neither of them wanted to look over their shoulder for the rest of their lives. Of course with a basic plan like this, there was always the possibility of changes but as I said it was a simple plan and as long as Elkins survived the night, Dean would too hopefully. 

As I said the three days passed quickly, and Dean followed Elkins plan even though something in his stomach told him something was going wrong. On the third night he tied Elkins hands behind his back and marched him at gun point towards the vampire's barn. Just before getting there Tom and Richard met him and smiled at Elkins. You know Dean we're very happy you decided to bring him but why is he still alive. I'll explain to Charles spat Dean, trying to look strong and sound stronger. How's my brother? When Dean asked this question, he simultaneously tugged on the rope tied to Elkins bound wrists causing Elkins to not only stop walking but also to fall to his knees. Dean came upto to him and placed a knife to his throat, then looking directly at Tom he said, I could kill him now but I bet your boss wants his meal fresh, so are we going to the barn or not, asked Dean while taking the knife away from Elkins throat. You know the way, just follow us and don't make any false or sudden moves, said Richard. I'm here for my brother answered Dean.

As they got to the barn, Dean was welcomed by Charles, though even Charles asked why Elkins was still alive as Dean pulled him towards one of the beams that held the roof up. As dean made a small show of tying Elkins to the beam, but no so much of a show of the second knife that he slipped in-between Elkins bound hands and the beam, he also answered the question that Charles was silently raising i.e. why was Elkins even here let alone alive. Charles listen where's my brother, the deal was I bring in Elkins and you release Sam. The Deal Dean, said Charles was that you kill Elkins, so why is he not dead. Because you guys messed up that's why said Dean - Now bring me my brother. Charles waved to Richard to go get Sam and Rachael on seeing that spoke "NO", the deal was the deal have him kill Elkins. Enough Rachael, Elkins is here, Richard bring the boy. Rachael was fuming, so you choose a dhampir over us, I'm glad that Sam will die. Now of all the things that Rachael could have said, this she thought would destroy Dean, what she did not expect was Dean's reaction. Before she know it Dean was not only by her side but had her lying on the floor with a knife at her throat. If my brother's dead or turned I will kill you, Rachael smiled, and made the biggest mistake of her unlife when she opened her mouth with a sneer and was about to make a excellent retort to Dean's statement, when she realized that his eyes had changed suddenly and now his fangs showed. She realized too late as Dean roared his anger that he had smelt her last meal on her lips and for that Dean killed her. You Bastard he said throwing the knife straight at Charles, hoping to pin him to the wall where he stood, unfortunately Charles was fast, faster then Rachael had ever been, and even though Rachael's death and Dean's savage change of mood shocked him, he did managed to move enough so that the knife missed his heart. Instead it embedded itself in his arm and burned all the way though, which even to Charles meant that it was coated in a mixture of dead's man blood and holy water. With a scream of anger, frustration and a hell of a lot of pain, Charles tore the knife out of his arm, and walked towards Dean, who was after a valiant fight, being held by three vamps and was forced to his knees. While all this was happening, everyone was ignoring Elkins, and though he was shocked by Dean's sudden change (his eyes where still shinning emerald green for God's sake), he continued using the knife Dean had left him to uncut his bonds, another few minutes and he would be free. He figured that in about that time Sam would have been brought into the room, but he did wonder if, as they had agreed Dean would fight with him against the vamps or if he would join them or be killed by them, the latter being a strong probability for Dean was, as I said, being guarded and held by three vamps and Charles was now holding a knife to his throat, and yet Dean did not seem to care enough to even give one of his usual snide comments. The other vamps all five of them where in what amounted to shock that Rachael had been killed so quickly and so brutally by what seemed so young a human. Elkins just wondered what Rachael could have said to Dean to cause him to change so quickly.

The answer was about to be carried in by Richard. Sir said Richard knowing what he was about to say could cause his death. Charles turned round and in so doing let Dean see the door and Richard and Sam. Charles was stunned, he had given orders that the boy be fed and taken care of but here he was barely able to stand and shivering with cold. Charles immediately went to check, at least the boy was alive, and he turned to find Dean struggling to get loose. Release him, Dean went straight to his brother to check him over, yes he was alive but Sam also had a fever and looked like he was drained. Charles sniffed a sweet, overpowering smell like apple blossom and yet it seemed filled with power. It took all Charles's considerable will to stop himself going nearer to the source of the smell, when Dean whispered leave my brother alone or I'll kill you like I killed Rachael. Charles at that backed up and realized without a shadow of a doubt that Rachel had been feeding off Sam and Dean would never be the son Charles wanted him to be for Dean would never forgive what had happened to Sam under Charles promised care. Charles was about to suggest turning Sam when Elkins broke loose and quickly killed two vamps. Dean immediately responded tearing his eyes from Sam and focusing on Elkins and the rest of the vamps which where waking up to the fact that Elkins was loose. This was the moment Dean had to decide which side he was on, what he did in the next few seconds would decide the rest of his life. It was then that Sam moaned and Dean took on Charles. There where only four vamps left and though it was a tough fight Elkins was experienced and loaded with weaponry. So he figured he could survive long enough hopefully for Dean to come to the rescue. Charles was concentrating on Dean and even the three vamps left where distracted by the fight going on so Elkins could actually catch a breath or two between ducking , diving and cutting heads off. Then Elkins heard something that worried him. Why Dean, yelled Charles, you could have had it all, been my heir, my son. You want Sam fine have him but if you continue fighting on the side of the hunters, no vampire will ever help you. Stop now and I could be very helpful to you Dean. Elkins saw Dean breath, the fight was going well for him but Elkins knew that Dean was considering the offer Charles had made, so Elkins did the only thing he figured would help clear Dean's head and refocus him on what mattered, with one vamp to go Elkins let him knife him in the arm. The pain nearly blinded Elkins but he recovered just in time to behead the vamp that was about to gut him.

He hoped Dean would recover quicker, when he saw Charles shocked face as blood started to pour from a knife wound Dean suddenly had in his arm. Charles turned and seeing Elkins smile spat You Bastard, he stepped closer to Elkins, Charles had figured it out and was about to knock Elkins out when his head was separated from his body by Dean who had recovered quicker then anyone had suspected including Elkins. In fact, the knife wound was almost healed to Elkins shock and Dean's eyes glowed green. Dean took a few breaths and his eyes stopped glowing, yet as he walked back to get his brother, all he said was, we have to get Sam back to your house, and quickly. Elkins could see Dean was hurt possible a few cracked ribs if not broken ones but still he had trouble keeping up with him during the track by home. When they reached Elkins house, Dean tucked Sam into a bed with extra covers to make sure he was warm, and watched him as he slept to make sure he had everything he needed and slept peacefully. In fact Elkins, had to drag the medical kit to Dean because he would not leave his brothers side and order him to rest because Dean was in no condition to stay up all night.

Dean looked at him, and Elkins finally understood, Dean was fulfilling his side of the bargain, by making sure Sam would be ok. Elkins huffed, I've got to patch you up Dean those ribs look nasty and your arm is still bleeding slightly. Why bother said Dean, your going to kill me anyway, don't pretend your not or that you think I'm better then the vampires in that nest because to you I'm nothing but a monster, so why don't you just leave me alone, it'll be easier for you. Listen Dean said Elkins your right I do think your a monster, and I know that I'll probably have to kill you before your dad gets back, but the deal was that Sam would be ok so first we wait till Sam is better then I'll decide what to do with you said Elkins, but now you go lay down and get some rest, after I see to those ribs.

Next Chapter: Elkins decides, Dad returns and All Hell breaks loose


	7. Chapter 7

Elkins

Disclaimer: I have no claims to the show Supernatural, the characters or themes, I just like to play with the characters, tease, torture, caress and the rest!! Don't shoot the writer!

You don't have to read The Truth about Dean Winchester but it really would help.

CHAPTER 07

* * *

Previously: Dean looked at him, and Elkins finally understood, Dean was fulfilling his side of the bargain, by making sure Sam would be ok. Elkins huffed, I've got to patch you up Dean those ribs look nasty and your arm is still bleeding slightly. Why bother said Dean, your going to kill me anyway, don't pretend your not or that you think I'm better then the vampires in that nest because to you I'm nothing but a monster, so why don't you just leave me alone, it'll be easier for you. Listen Dean said Elkins your right I do think your a monster, and I know that I'll probably have to kill you before your dad gets back, but the deal was that Sam would be ok so first we wait till Sam is better then I'll decide what to do with you said Elkins, but now you go lay down and get some rest, after I see to those ribs.

Elkins did not tell Dean that really the problem was that he had not made up his mind, sure when he started he had decided to kill Dean as soon as Sam was rescued, but something had changed. Yes Elkins knew that Dean was a monster but he obviously cared about his brother and his father but Elkins wondered how long he could hold off the obvious bloodlust. When he killed Rachael, Elkins knew Dean had to die, but seeing him taking care of Sam, watching him like a hawk, making sure he was well taken care of, caused Elkins to pause. Maybe he figured the amulet was doing it's job, suppressing the killing urge for you see Elkins recognized the amulet for what it was old and very powerful. It was made long long ago to help control the killing urge but it also protected against evil, helped the host survive and hid the dhampir from even the keenest demon seekers. Elkins had no idea where Dean had got it but he decided that before anything he would explain to Dean what he knew about it. Since he realized that Dean would not sleep the night unless he was knocked out, Elkins dug though his piles of books and located one said to be written in the 10th century. It was said to be a authentic copy of a earlier collection of notes describing vampirism spells, amulets, protects, circles, etc and it covered all forms of vampires saying which method or countermeasure could be used against each. He walked into the room where Sam was sleeping and there was Dean pretending to be asleep. Elkins shook his head and placing the book on the side table said Dean if you intend to stay awake all night then at least this will give you a little to read. As Elkins reached the door, he heard Dean say thanks and continued I think the chapter on dhampirs and their amulets would be most interesting to you.

Dean lifted up the book and immediately changed to the chapter on Dhampirs, Elkins was right this was very interesting and then on turning the page he was shocked to see a drawing of his amulet, the amulet his mother had given him. Dean read the following:

**Mystery and folklore shroud this amulet. I believe this is an accurate drawing of it but cannot be sure since noone has lived to describe it fully. It is said to have been made in Atlantis by the best sorcerers of the time for the dhampir son of a powerful lord. The metals and ingredients used to create it are not fully known but a list (said to be complete) is as follows 3 parts true silver (not regular silver I fear), 1 part gold, bound together with three tears of a loving mother, and 3 drops of blood of a father. To complete add 3 drops of blessed water and shape into the figure of a horned man. It is believed that the true silver brings protection, the tears bring love and healing, the blood brings strength, and the gold wraps it for eternity unchanging. What the blessed water does is not fully understood but this writer thinks that it's purpose is two fold to bind in faith all the ingredients and as a extra protection against harm and evil i.e. to help hide the dhampir from evil's sight. All these ingredients must be mixed on the midnight hour under a full blood moon, the redder the better it is said. This is a list that has been repeated many times but there are variations which include everything from vampires or demon blood to stirring the ingredients with a angel's feather, so this writer cannot be totally sure that this list is either complete or useful, but having followed the directions and produced a amulet, I gave it to a friend of mine unfortunately though it helped a little, the amulet I produced did not stop the blood lust for long and I had to bury my friend after months of trying to aid him. It is obvious that I had missed something, I believe the error was in the silver sadly - noone has ever located another source of true silver other then the legendary mine of Atlantis. It is said that true silver can be distinguished from regular silver by the fact that the only fires that can melt true silver is the heat of lava or the fires of hell or the smiths of heaven. Thus these amulets are very rare and when found are truly guarded.**

After reading Dean realized that it was nearly two hours later and went quickly to check on Sam. He was shocked to find that Sam was only slightly better, still having a fever and shivering though not as badly, but Dean went to wake up Elkins thinking to get Sam to a hospital. As he crept downstairs he heard Elkins sharpening some knives and reading a book on sigils. You won't need the sigil, I will keep to the deal said Dean to Elkins. Dean I have not made up my mind yet, you seem to care a lot about your family, but that's probably because that amulet keeps your bloodlust down. Where did you get it Dean? Your dad found it for you or bobby or Jim. No Elkins, my mum gave it to me, told me never to take it off and I never have. As Dean said this he fingered the amulet, had his mother known what she was giving him. Elkins turned to face Dean, never taken it off questioned Elkins. Dean confirmed that he had never taken it off. Sure he remembered that his dad had taken it off him and that he was barely controlling the bloodlust when it was off but he was not about to tell Elkins that his dad knew about him being a dhampir, just in case Elkins decided that wiping out the entire Winchester family might be a good idea. Unfortunately this was exactly the wrong thing to tell Elkins, for Elkins realized that without the amulet Dean would become the monster he had seen in the barn killing Rachael and this Elkins could not take a risk on. It was then that Elkins decided Dean would have to be killed for the good of all and the binding would last only till the next night so the sooner the better.

As Elkins started to stand his eyes no longer seeing Dean as a protector trying to deal but sadly as the monster he had seen in the barn, they both heard the impala driving into the yard in front of the house. John was back early, Dean said Elkins go to the shed, and wait for me there. Dean paused this was his chance to talk to his dad, he was sure if he could get to John then everything would be ok. Sensing that Dean was not about to go willingly anywhere Elkins brought up the knife he had been sharpening and dragged it's edge over his arm causing a thin trail of blood to bubble up. Dean immediately turned to face Elkins snarling, his eyes glowing not only because of the blood coming from Elkins arm but also the sting it left on his own. Elkins now knew he was right killing Dean was the only option, John's presence was going to make it difficult but not impossible. Dean go to the shed or else snarled Elkins. OK you win but first I'll go and check on Sam then I'll go to the shed. Don't worry I won't make a sound confirmed Dean lowering his head in acceptance. Elkins nodded and Dean dashed up the stairs to Sam, only a few moments before a tired but happy John came in and immediately knew something was up. Elkins sat in the chair he looked tired and the fact was that he was tired from the fight with the vampires but also tired because he was about to ruin a man's family by killing his eldest son. OK Elkins what's Up asked John. Elkins looked at him, I guess the werewolf hunt went better then expected, God I wish you had got back two days ago John. John was not fooled by Elkin's smile and started to wonder if leaving the kids here had been the best idea but Dean would protect Sam so John simply and strongly asked why. Elkins bowed his head before answering, he realized he was going to have to make this good so he mingled truth and fiction and said Vampires John, a nest moved in 4 days ago probably shortly before you went after the werewolf. They attacked and got the boys. Before Elkins could continue John was up and running up the stairs to the room the boys shared with Elkins quickly on his heels. John burst into the room and saw Sam tucked into bed. He went over and checked he had a fever but it wasn't too hot, John figured that he would be ok by morning as look as he got some sleep and relaxed for the next few days.

John stood up and turned to face Elkins, Where's Dean. He did not miss the fact that before answering Elkins quickly glanced around the room as if looking for something or someone. Elkins turned and begun to walk out of the room but John grabbed him where Dean. Look John I'll tell you but we have to make sure that Sam gets some rest and you shouting is not helping. John followed Elkins downstairs well he said spill it. John, Dean is dead, the vampires had the boys in some kind of damp cellar, by the time I got there Sam was nearly dead and Dean was. He had given Sam his jacket and shirt and tried to keep him as warm and dry as possible. Dean is the only reason Sam survived, John. I'm Sorry but in hunting things happen, You have to believe me John I am truly Sorry and if you want to bundle Sam up and return to Bobby's I understand. John sat down, and opened a bottle of whiskey while Elkins went outside to catch a breath of air he said. After a glass John, thought he would check on Sam again just incase Elkins had missed something and then he would finish the bottle and probably another. As he climbed the stairs holding the whiskey bottle, he thought of all the things Dean meant to him. The Demon was still on the agenda but for now John decided that he would specialize in vampires and kill every single one he could find, for they had taken away one of the only things he loved, his son Dean. It was with these thoughts and another gulp of whiskey that John opened the door to check on Sam - Oh God how am I going to explain he thought, this is all my fault, I should have never left you two here. He thought as he pulled the covers a little higher around Sam and then quickly brought them down again to make sure he had seen what he had seen - Dean's amulet was hanging around Sam's neck. John froze the way the amulet was hanging and the fact that it had not been there when John checked Sam's fever meant only one thing Dean had been there. John shook Sam a little, come on kiddo tell me has Dean been here just now. Sam sleepily said yes, and that was all John needed to switch into hunter mode. If Dean was alive and hiding he must have a good reason, it was then when John saw a smudged red mark on the window sill and looked out of the window, but all he saw was Elkins heading towards the shed. Sam groggily sat up and hugged his father, Sam tell me what happened to you and Dean when you where caught by the vampires asked John. Now Sam was sleepy but not sleepy enough to say They caught me only not Dean. OK Sam go back to bed, and rest we have a early start tomorrow. Dad where's Dean. I'm going to get him son as soon as I have a nice talk with Elkins said John picking up a double barreled shotgun. Don't worry son I'll be right back. Just before he reached the door, John heard Sam mumble Dad, Yes son. Dean did OK, I was pretty out of it but he nailed those vamps really well. Elkins helped a little but Dean was great, then I must have passed out because I thought I saw Dean's eyes glow and Elkins looked worried. You will find Dean right Dad. Right son, now goto sleep. Yes Sir said Sam before sleep grabbed him.

John rushed to the back door and on out to the shed where he was sure Elkins was and where he hoped Dean was too.

Next Chapter: Is John too late??????


	8. Chapter 8

Elkins

Disclaimer: I have no claims to the show Supernatural, the characters or themes, I just like to play with the characters, tease, torture, caress and the rest!! Don't shoot the writer!

You don't have to read The Truth about Dean Winchester but it really would help.

CHAPTER 08

* * *

Previously: John rushed to the back door and on out to the shed where he was sure Elkins was and where he hoped Dean was too.

John headed out the back door as quickly as possible, he had seen Elkins head for the shed and he hoped Dean was there too. Having Elkins lie to him about Dean was unacceptable and he suspected that Elkins had somehow found out about Dean being a Dhampir which even he had to admit he was still getting used to that fact, but Dean was his son and he would go though hell to get him back. When he reached the shed, his worst fears where realized, he glimpsed Elkins preparing to kill Dean.

John wasted no time as he literally broke down the door and aimed the shotgun straight at Elkins, Leave Dean alone Elkins. Drop the Gun John or else, Elkins said as he moved the knife closer to Dean's throat - You don't understand John, this is for the good of all. That's Garbage Elkins and you know it. No it's not John, look I know it's hard to understand but I am doing the right thing here. You lied to me Elkins, you said Dean was dead killed by the vampires treatment - I won't let you kill him. John, listen I wanted to spare you the truth but your son Dean is a dhampir, the only thing keeping him unconscious is the incense I am burning and the sigils on the walls.

It was then that John noticed the faint smell of the incense, it smelled like lilac but with something added, he glanced at the wall behind Elkins seeing the carved sigils that he now noticed where all over the shed on the inside and probably painted on the outside as well under the top cost of paint, he figured. Now if Elkins had thought that the revelation of Dean's shall we say condition would have given John pause, he was about to be greatly surprised for John just held the gun straighter and said, Leave my boy alone Elkins, I won't let you kill him, he's done nothing wrong! How can you say that John didn't you hear me, shouted Elkins. He's a monster, a killer. If it was not for the pendent he wears round his neck, he wouldn't have a second thought about killing you or Sam, not a second thought. John thought about what Elkins had said and slowly reached into his pocket, and dragged out Dean's amulet - You mean this amulet Elkins! What is so special about this amulet?

Elkins starred at the small piece, now it had to be another copy, Dean had to be wearing it. Elkins looked down at the unconscious form of Dean Winchester for the amulet that he was sure dean was wearing only to find it gone, but that did not make sense. Dean had walked into the shed calm and controlled. He had even tried to talk to Elkins, and convince him that he (Dean Winchester) was not a threat that Elkins had to eliminate. That is Dean tried to talk until the incense and done it's job, making him tired and dizzy. It was then that Dean realized he had to get out but the door locked on closing and the sigils kept him trapped. Dean's last sight before his eyes closed and darkness took him was of Elkins advancing before him holding a knife, a large sharp knife. Elkins came back to the present, still holding that knife against Dean's throat. NO! he must be wearing it, your trying to trick me with a copy John and it won't work. Dean is a dhampir and therefore a killer, now or later, he will kill and kill and kill. John do you want that on your conscience, do you want to know that you let your son live only for him to end up as something you have sworn to hunt down and kill. John, dhampirs don't change, they are killers and will always be killers!

At that Elkins raised the knife and John let Elkins have it with both barrels. Now, Elkins as he was flying against the back of the shed with a thump, realized that he had miscalculated John, for Elkins believed wholeheartedly that John would not kill and he was correct but not in the way he expected for John had fired and Elkins never did find out whether John had known that the double barreled shotgun that he had grabbed, was full of rock salt. Elkins did realize something though that Dean would realize much later, rocksalt does not kill you but it hurts like a bitch. That was Elkins last thought before darkness took over.

When Elkins awoke he found himself bound securely to a chair with a drowsy but awake Dean Winchester glaring at him and watching the time. So said Elkins, counting down the minutes till the bonding is over, then what.. your going to kill me right, make it look like some vamps got the better of me. Raising his head Elkins looked directly into Dean's slightly glowing eyes, "Tell me this, how?" - "How what" asked Dean. "How did you convince a person like John Winchester to protect you? What spell did you use to force him to help you?, The John Winchester Bobby told me about wouldn't help a dhampir ever!" "There was no spell" said a voice from the doorway as both Dean and Elkins looked up to see John leaning against the doorpost. "It's simply the love that a father has for his son and the fact that Dean is a dhampir does not change the reality that he is my son and I'd die to protect him, just like I'd die to protect his brother".

Elkins shock his head and looked at Dean who looked at his watch and smiled, time was up. Dean picked up the knife that was on the table, and moved towards Elkins who stiffened and snarled Bobby will kill you all for this. Now Dean was not malicious or fool hardy and he just wanted to make absolutely sure that the bonding was over so he only had the intention of making a small cut on Elkins arm, but the fear he could feel coming from Elkins nearly throw him so instead he called his father and handing him the knife Dean said "Dad, if I do this, I'm not sure I can stop, could you make a small cut". John shook his head, bent down to be level with his son, No you have to do this yourself, to prove Elkins wrong. I'll be waiting in the Impala, you have 5 minutes then we return to Bobby's and your going to tell him exactly what went on here Dean. Yes, Sir". Dean turned and squared his shoulders, everything else would have to wait he needed to know that the bonding was over so approaching Elkins slowly he slide the tip of the knife down Elkins's arm drawing blood, while Elkins watched him all the time. Dean then checked his arm and found nothing the bonding was over, Dean was free. Moving behind Elkins Dean whispered in his ear, "I stayed in control this time, but you come near my family or Bobby again or tell anyone about me and I will hunt you down and make your worst nightmares come savagely true. Then he shoved the knife into the chair, "By the time you get free, we'll be gone" and with that Dean went out to the Impala and settled down for the drive to Bobby's with Sam on his lap. He now knew that the amulet was the one thing helping him control this but he could control this so at least the future for Dean Winchester Dhampir looked better then it had in ages.

Note: It took Elkins less then Dean had figured to get free but long enough for him only to see the dust left behind by the Impala. His first thought was to call Bobby and warn him about what was coming his way, then he figured he would call Jim. What he was told when he called them shook him to his foundations and made him decide that the only way to stay alert on keep your mind on the job was to work solo for the rest of his life for you see Bobby told him "Of course I know that's why I sent him there, I figured you could help him with it", and "No I have not lost my mind, Dean is a great kid and I'll stand between him and anyone else gladly". Of course Elkins thought he would get help from Jim but found that Jim too would not raise a finger to help Elkins hunt Dean down - in fact Elkins got told in no unclear terms that if he dared to even try to hunt down Dean Winchester, he had better go so below the radar that the devil would have a hard time finding him. After that Elkins as I said decided to hunt solo and we all know how that ended up!

Author's Note: I am thinking of bringing this trilogy to a close with the last part called "Sammy Finds Out (and so does the Demon)" if anyone is interested. Reviews are nice you know, even comments are invited!

Next Chapter: Is John too late??????


End file.
